Bad Girls Don't Get Stories
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "Elly, I'm not going to leave you."


**A/N:** Since there seems to be no end of this series in sight, I thought I'd put up the titles of all of the one shots at the beginning of each story. They can be read in any order, this is just how they've been written.

**Rain Brings Growing Things**

**A Story to Help You Sleep**

**The Devil Finally Thought to ask Forgiveness**

**Did the Shining Prince Court the Golden Princess**

**I Know What Will Make You Feel Better**

**I Like When You Play**

**Fun Playing Dress Up**

**We Got Together Over Tea**

**Revenge is Sweet but Fleeting**

**Bad Girls Don't Get Stories**

Feel free to leave prompts of what you want to see in other one shots.

* * *

><p>"Because I'm mad!" Elly yelled.<p>

John resisted the urge to rub his temples. He adored his granddaughter but she really was being a brat right now. "Elly, dogs get mad and they froth at the mouth. People get angry."

"God damn it, I know what I meant to say!"

Silence fell between them. Elly knew she was in trouble as her grandfather turned to her with a dark look. "Helen Monica Zimmerman, where did you learn such language?" Elly mumbled something. "Speak up," he ordered, "You had no problem being loud before."

"From the man we met apple picking last month," she muttered.

"And what made you think it was acceptable language for a young lady to be using?"

"But the man said it!"

"And he should be saying such things either. Bed, Helen. Now. We aren't discussing this anymore."

"But I haven't gotten my story!"

"Bad girls don't get stories. And very bad girls—which is what you're being now—don't get Jack stories either. Now go to bed."

Elly gave him her fiercest scowl. "You're a horrible grandpa and I hate you!" she shrieked. Having screamed her piece, she bolted to her bedroom and slammed the door.

John sagged into his chair with a groan. He suddenly felt very old.

He waited until much later before going to check on Elly. John leaned against the door way as he regarded the small child in the bed.

Not for the first time he wondered if he was doing the right thing for Elly. If this was really the right way to raise her. After all, who did she need to have manners for? There were less than five hundred people in the world by his estimate and Elly had only met five of them. It was unlikely she would meet many more as she grew. So why bother bring her up as a young lady?

But John owed it to Elly's parents to teach their little girl right from wrong. Even there was nothing to tempt her down the wrong path; she still had to know it was out there.

Elly was all he had left. They were the only survivors of a terrible destruction. But John tried not to think about too often. Tried not to see all those he couldn't save on that day. Ashley sitting with her husband as Elly's twin brothers slept in their cribs. The werewolf Helen loved like a son–Henry that was his name–playing with Kate and their own young children. Helen and—

John's thoughts were cut short as Elly made a noise. "Are you awake?" he called softly.

Elly shot out of bed and wrapped herself around his legs. "Don't hate me," she begged.

With a frown, John unwound her from her perch and settled her on his hip. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know I said I hate you but I really don't. And I don't' want you to leave."

"Elly I'm not going to leave you. And I certainly don't hate you. I can't hate you, I'm your family. I adore you. But there is a reason that you're in trouble."

"Because I used bad language."

"Do you know why that was wrong?"

"Because it makes me seem dumb. Smart people can talk better than that."

"Exactly." John shifted her weight so he could hold her more easily. "You know you still have to be punished for this, right? That means no Jack stories this week. And no stories tomorrow night to be sure you've learned your lesson."

"Alright," Elly agreed. She let out a wide yawn.

"Sleepy now?" John asked.

"Yep."

"Then back to bed with you."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

John hesitated. He really should have her sleep in her own room. She was being punished after all. But she had already lost two nights of stories and her Jack story for the week. Giving in a little couldn't hurt. "Just this once," he allowed.

John carried her back to his room and got comfortable under the blankets. Elly rested on his chest as usual. "Love you, grandpa."

"I love you too, Elly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A lot of John's lines in this one are based on ones I've heard a lot from the adults in my life. His first line about the difference between "mad" and "angry" is verbatim from my sixth grade english teacher. "Speak up. You had no problem being loud before" came from a religion teacher who called me out in the middle of cafeteria. It was very embarrassing. The comment about bad language making you seem dumb is from my mother. She doesnt' like my swearing habit. She's probably right but I'm too lazy to change.


End file.
